Zootopia - The Game of Dice
by MrShurukan
Summary: This is my first fic about Zootopia. And actually first fic. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions about it :D
1. Chapter 1 – Throw of the Dice

Zootopia - The Game of Dice

Hello beautiful people of the internet! This is my first fanfiction story ever and it's about Zootopia. Before the story itself, I want to say **huge** "thank you" to awesome fanfiction writer and just good guy – furrwolf for encouraging me to write this story. If you are watching this I _strongly_ recommend you to check out his own stories, you won't regret ;)

With that being said, enjoy my story!

 **Chapter 1 – Throw of the Dice.**

That was a Friday and everything went normal that day. Nick and I were sitting in our office, with already finished work. We still had some free time until the end of the day. Nick casually found some dice cubes in his drawer, so now we were trying to get as close numbers as possible.

"Ha! Got 5 and 3! Try to get closer!" I shouted with feeling as if I won million dollars.

"Nice try, Carrot top! But look at this!" Nick said before throwing 2 more dice cubes, "My luck works every time, trust me!"

Nick's cubes landed on table, flipped few times and showed a 6 and a 1.

"Well, except the times when it's not working" Nick said with a slight smile on his face, while I was laughing about his "lucky" throw.

"Alright, alright, maybe I'm not that lucky!" He replied again after several seconds, because I was still laughing.

"Yea, looks like it" I answered while wiping a tear from my eyes.

The electronic watch on the wall clicked and released slight "beep" sound.

The noise of opening doors and people coming out of their offices began to increase slowly.

Before getting up, Nick leaned back in his chair and said, "Today was a good day!"

"Indeed it is, partner, but _you_ better work harder next time and not just look out the window all the time while I'm doing _our_ work" I replied with mocking notes in my voice and a slight smile.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Ah, come on, I did well today, I even filled half of the reports!"

"Out of 20 we had to fill?" I said with some irony and tried not to giggle too much.

"As you can see, I broke all the records today!" Nick said, making the both of us laugh a little

We went out of our office and head straight to the exit of ZPD station.

Almost everyone left the building, except for us, Clawhauser and few other mammals who worked on the night shift.

"See you guys after the weekend!" Clawhauser shouted to us just before we left the building.

"See you too!" We both answered.

The weather this evening was warm and a bit windy, but still very comfortable and lovely.

It was the perfect opportunity to watch the stars in the sky, because it was already pretty dark, and there wasn´t too much electric light to shine them up. We both were looking at this beautiful scene in absolute silence.

As we made our way to our cars, Nick said:

"So looks like we have some free days to spend, don't you want to make a stroll through the park nearby tomorrow?"

I stopped in my tracks for a while. Looked like I don't have any plans and… Come on, even If I had some I'd rather move them on next day and spend time with Nick, so I said:

"Yes, I'd like to! What time do you want to meet?"

He slightly smiled because of my answer and said:

"Mm, what about 9 AM?"

"This is great! So, see you soon?" I asked.

"Yup, see you!" He said and we both went to our cars

We started our engines and drove out of the parking lot. On the way to my apartment, the only thing I could think of was Nick. That fox I would like to spend time with. He´s the only person, I able to entrust all of my secrets. I could not even remember time I spent with Nick, when I wasn't smiling or feeling lucky.

I came home, opened my door and looked at my apartment. Yes, still the same old apartment I got when I arrived in Zootopia for the first time. Dusty, old and filled with sound by noisy neighbors. The thought about changing it flashed in my head but it was instantly interrupted by loud music from the room next to mine

"Argh, come on!" I grumbled angrily into the wall. "I can´t sleep with this noise going on!"

"Do you think we care?" someone answered.

I just simply sat on my bed with crossed arms and an angry expression on my face. I have to do something with it, but definitely not today.

After 5 minutes of listening to awful music, I got a call from Nick. I answered almost immediately:

"Ah, yea? Nick?"

"Hello again, Carrots!"

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Well, I was thinking about if… what´s that sound in the background? Are you listening to «Top 5 worst singers» on ZooTube?» he asked, after stopping in his tracks for a second.

I giggled, "No, that's my «best neighbors ever» decided to peacefully spend their evening"

"Yo, you aren't best neighbor too!" same voice said but now behind my door.

I just stared at the door with a stunned face.

"What the hell are you doing there?" I asked

"I carried some food to our party and heard you called us «best neighbors eve..."

"Just freaking go already!" I shouted.

Looks like Nick heard everything because I heard some laughing out of the phone.

"What a bunch of fools live here. Yea, you told me about them before, that's actually why I was calling you. I remembered about how loud and noisy they are and I was wondering…if…" It took him some courage to ask that. "…if you wanna spend the night at my place?"

My mood rose instantly.

"Nick, this would be absolutely great! But I don't know where you live!"

"Don't worry Carrots, I will pick you up in 10 minutes"

"Thanks! I will wait for you" I said and dropped my phone on the bed after hanging up.

It's so nice of him! Being with Nick was the only thing I needed right now. In addition, it's good he knows where I live. He was in my apartment to pick some reports for Bogo last week; luckily those neighbors weren't home on this day.

I leaned my back against the bed and just closed my eyes, waiting Nick to come.

Hey, thanks you for reading this, feel free to write your reviews below to tell me what's wrong/should I do in future. Every review will be read and answered ;)

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2 – Nick's place

Hello there people! So I wrote Chapter 2 and here it is! Thanks again to the Furrwolf for proof-reading and correcting this chapter. Also big thanks to him for the inspiration that he gave me :D

Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Nick's place.**

After several minutes of waiting, Nick arrived at my place. I heard him knocking to my door, thanks to my neighbors who turned down the music a little. I got up from my bed with excitement.

"Ehey, how are you doing?" Nick said after I opened door for him.

"Huh, fine, these 10 minutes here brought me some knowledge"

"Knowledge?"

"Yup, I never thought somebody would be able to create such dumb melodies" I replied and we both laughed a bit.

"So, let's go Carrots, these fools will no longer bother you today!" Nick said, while he was holding the door to pass me through, "Madams first!"

I giggled and hit him slightly in his shoulder.

"I´m _not_ old _enough_ to be called «madam»!"

Nick put a hand to his forehead in a dramatic pose, "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?.."

"I'd tell you where, but I'm afraid you won't like it!" somebody yelled from neighbors room.

We both looked at the door where the voice came from and stuck like this for a few seconds.

"Psst, Carrots, we better get out of here" Nick whispered to me.

We sat in Nick's car and drove to his place. It was night already, so there wasn't much traffic on the roads.

After a minute of silence, Nick said:

"So, you have never seen my apartment before?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but I wondered sometimes how it looks like"

"He-he, I think it will surprise you a bit" He said and made a slight pause, "By the way, we are going to arrive in five minutes"

I leaned back into the seat and tried to imagine it. My imagination showed me a picture of an old-style room with that old big TV and wooden table in center of it. I smiled slightly at my guess and thought it will be as I predicted. But I was wrong.

We arrived at a two-story house. It was white and looked quite modern because of glass panels instead of traditional windows. I saw some beautiful trees in the garden, they were symmetrical from both sides of the house. Only the sight of this beautiful place made me gasp slightly.

Nick noticed that and chuckled.

"Station «small shelter of Nick Wilde». Don't forget you bags and…" He looked at me and smiled even wider, "Quite jaw dropping, huh? But could you pull yourself together a little, this is a little awkward seeing you react like this!"

I came into reality and understood that he was right.

After short laugh I whispered, "Wow, Nick, this is absolutely amazing!"

"Let's go inside! This time _ladies_ first" He suggested, went to the door and opened it for me.

"You are making progress, _milord_ " I replied and stepped inside.

Nick entered the house after me and turned lights on. My jaw dropped for a second time.

Looked like Nick loved the tidiness, because I saw absolute purity in the room in front of me. The cozy white sofa, some puffs around it and a giant flatscreen TV on the wall.

 _Nick wasn´t lying, he really made some money before becoming a police officer_ , I remembered.

"Uh-huh! Remember my rule about the jaw dropping here, officer Hopps?" Nick suddenly interrupted me.

"Argh, you got me again!" I grumbled with a smile on my face

"Ha, I told ya, you would be surprised!" Nick said and offered me a seat on sofa, "Feel yourself at home, but this time without noisy neighbors", He smiled, "Hey, may I bring you something to drink? Water, juice, maybe something else?"

I sat down on the sofa and replied, "Yes, I'd love to! Do you have carrot juice here?" with a slight hint of doubt in my voice.

Nick just smirked and walked to other side of the room, where his small kitchen was, opened the fridge and started inspecting his supplies.

"Believe it or not, but I knew this would help me someday" he said and poured some carrot juice in a fancy looking glass.

After that, he took some Koala-Cola out of the fridge as well, closed door and headed forward back to me with the two filled glasses.

"Here you are" He said with smile and sat in front of me on puff.

"Thank you Nick! You´re impressing me for the third time today" I replied after a few sips of the tasty carrot juice.

"At least now you finally obeyed the jaw rule"

We both laughed, clinked glasses and began to drink.

We spend this late evening and part of night talking, joking and just having good a time with each other.

When it was almost 2 AM Nick suggested to get some rest:

"Alright, Carrots, looks like it's time to relax a bit"

At first I didn´t wanted to end this wonderful evening, but since my eyelids started to close themselves slowly when I wasn´t paying attention, I realized that he's right and agreed with him.

"Yea, tomorrow will be a great day" I said with a smile and yawned.

"Yup, it will be inde..eee.." Nick tried to finish his sentence but couldn't resist the sight of me yawning, and yawned with me then, "Damn it Judy, you're too attractive I can't even finish a sentence!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said and we both smiled.

"Alright Juds, upstairs I have a separate room for guests, you can sleep there if you want"

I let myself fall on sofa lazily and replied "I'm too tired to walk!"

"Alright, help incoming!"

He grabbed me with his hands carefully and lifted into the air.

"Nick, wha..?", I yelled in surprise, as he started carrying me somewhere.

"Don't worry, I got this" He said and we went upstairs.

Don't gonna lie to myself, I liked being in his hands, so I relaxed and hugged him back.

Unfortunately, the stairs ended very soon and he put me down in front of the door.

"Here, make yourself comfortable!" He said and went for another door in the hallway, "That's my room, so if you need me, feel free to knock and ask for me!"

"Thanks Nick!"

"Sure thing, Cottontail. Sleep well"

"You too, good night!"

We both went to our rooms, and closed doors behind us. I took my cloth off and went to bed. Today's evening was just wonderful. What will happen tomorrow?

I closed eyes and started dreaming, before I fell asleep.

* * *

So, that was the second chapter :) Leave your reviews about it, I want to know what are you guys think about it. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me anytime :D

Stay awesome, I'll see you in the next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3 – A stroll in the Park

Hello again! I'm sorry there was so much time beetween chapter 2 and 3, that's all because of the end of the school year and I simply don't have time on some evenings to write. Thankfully I have **furrwolf** who can always suggest, motivate and correct me :) Big thanks to him as always (especially for correcting this chapter!)

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – A stroll in the Park**

That was a peaceful morning. Sunlight was already shining through the window and woke me up as it hit my eyes. I took my smartphone from the table near the bed and pressed the home button. The screen turned on and showed me current date and time: _7:02 AM, Saturday_ _._ I put my phone back and got up from the bed. I dressed myself and recognized a delicious smell coming from the first floor.

So I peeked out of my room and went downstairs. I smelled something sweet and incredibly tasty, and that smell just drove me crazy, because I was pretty hungry at that moment. I came down and saw Nick, cooking something in his small kitchen. He heard me coming down and turned around with a wide and happy grin:

"Hey, good morning, Carrots!"

"Morning, Nick!"

"I prepared some breakfast, it's already on the table!" He said before turning back around.

I looked at the table and, well… didn't obeyed the jaw rule.

There were plenty of fruits, plate with some cereal on it, coffee and even honey in a small jar.

"I actually don't know what do you prefer, but I tried to pick the best out of my fridge" He said, carrying small plate of blueberries and a coffee.

After he put his food on the table, he quickly came to me and offered me a chair to sit on

"Hope you'll like it!" he said, before joining me on the table as well.

I took the spoon of cereal and tried it out. Usually I didn´t like cereals that much, but this one was different. The milk in it had a slight taste of honey, so its sweetness added some wonderful flavour to it and felt very nice on the tongue. Nick noticed me enjoying it and grinned widely, "Ha, I knew honey would help!"

I tried my best not to laugh due to the fact that Nick said this with a very smug face.

After I finally finished that spoon, I said with laugh:

"Are you _cereal_ right now? Don't make me laugh while I'm eating!"

"Yea, that was very original joke right there" He said with the same smug on his face than before.

"Ah, come on!" I replied.

Several seconds later Nick was silent, so I decided to sip coffee from my cup.

"Hey Carrots, wanna hear a joke?"

Laughing, I split some coffee on a table, luckily nothing got on my cloth. I looked at him reproachful.

He made an innocent face and said, "What? You didn't mention anything about making you laugh while drinking"

The table wasn't that long, so I was able to punch him in his arm slightly. 

After like 20 minutes we finished our breakfast and Nick quickly washed a few dishes in the sink.

"Alright Carrots! I think we are ready to go outside!" He said.

"Indeed we are!" I replied and we both came out of the house.

"The park is not far away from here, just half a block!"

"Alright, let's go!"

The streets were almost empty and carless, probably due to fact it's 7:36 AM on Saturday. We quickly passed through several intersections and found ourselves at the gates of the Park.

Today's weather was warm and sunny, probably too warm for morning. It was almost windless and felt amazing.

We slowly walked, spoke about different funny things and looked at the bright and beautiful greenery around us.

We even played football with some kids for a little while.

I managed to score a goal on Nick, who was the goalkeeper on the other team.

"Wooohoo! Right past your legs, dummy!" I shouted at him in victory, while I was high-fiving the other members of my team.

"No-no, that's not fair! How could this..?"

"Looks like you didn't bring your "always working luck" today, did ya?" I said mockingly

"Ahhhh!" he replied with crossed arms and with rolled-up eyes. Then he lifted them up:

"Alright, I throw in the towel, you won!"

I came closer to Nick and pushed him with my torso slightly, "Oh, don't be so upset because you where beaten by a bunny who is just stronger than you!" I said and giggled a little.

Nick tilted his head slightly and changed his expression to an "r u kidding me?" one.

"Come on, I´m just joking!" I stated and that made us laugh again.

After that, we continued our walk. The weather was getting even warmer with every minute.

"Woa, that's a hot day!" Nick said.

"Yeah, I agree"

Nick started to look around, "Mm, maybe there is… Aha! Ice cream!"

"Oh, cool!" I replied and we both came closer.

"Hello, what would you like to buy?" the friendly deer in stall asked us.

"Hi, I'll pick blueberry ice cream" Nick ordered.

"And I'll take with a cherry flavour" I ordered too.

"Okay, that makes four dollars please!"

I was about to pick money from my pocket but Nick was faster than me.

"Don't worry Carrots, I'll pay" He said and winked a little.

We found a bench nearby and took a seat.

I finished my ice cream and threw the wrap in the trashcan nearby.

"Ah, today is just a wonderful day!" I said and closed my eyes, leaning against the back of the bench.

"Oh, yea, it is…" Nick said with relaxation in his voice.

I heard him to get up slightly.

"Erm, Judy, I always wanted to say something…"

I opened my eyes and looked at him with curiosity in my look.

"What is it, Nick?"

He just stared in my eyes for a while trying to gain some courage. I felt my heart starting to race a bit.

"Yea..." he said and closed eyes for a while, "I…W-well… L-love you"

Looked like my heart also didn't obeyed the jaw rule, because I felt like it was skipping beats.

"Nick, I… Love you too!" I said and moved closer to hug him tightly.

"Ah, my beautiful Cottontail" He murmured and hugged me even stronger.

After we broke the hug, Nick said:

"The «always working luck» is with me, don't worry…"

We clung to each other and began to look at something in the distance, thinking about us.

This is without a doubt the best day in my entire life...

* * *

So that was it! Maybe this chapter is too short for that period I wasn't uploading anything, but I promise when I pass everything I will write more chapters for you guys ;)

Leave a review to let me know what do you think about it, any criticism is accepted!

Have a good one!


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hello my beautiful readers! As you can see I wasn't releasing anything in a while. There is two reasons for that:

1\. My Internet provider "died" for a little while, like for week or so. I was having internet only 1-2 hours in a few days. Sh*t happens.

2\. For the few days before the internet cut I wasn't doing anything about my story (I'm a lazy person, ehh)

So, yea. Now it's summer and I passed everything I had to pass in school, so I hope chapters will be released faster.

That's all I had to say right now, I'm sorry again for that delay!

* * *

Stay cool! I'll see you in a next chapter.


End file.
